


Food Porn (Starker)

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Chocolate syrup. Tony Stark's favorite topping. The only place he loved it on more than ice cream was Peter.





	Food Porn (Starker)

Chocolate syrup. Tony Stark's favorite topping. The only place he loved it on more than ice cream was Peter. He would slather the boy with it and lick it off and then re-slather him and lick him some more. Tony swore that it was in his top ten list of things he did to Peter.

Peter especially liked it when Tony would cover his dick and balls in the syrup and then lick him clean. But he loved it when Tony would pour it in his ass and eat him out. Occasionally, Tony would bring whipped cream into the mix. He would make Peter open his mouth and he would fill it to the max with the whipped cream before fucking his mouth.

One time, Tony had made Peter cum on top of ice cream and then fed it to him. Tony told him that next time they would both cum on it and eat it together.

But really what Tony loved was the way Peter squirmed and moaned when Tony ate off of him.

The chocolate and cum mixture was only a bonus.


End file.
